Skills
Nearly everything humans do are things they've needed to learn. Whether it's reading and writing, using a computer, drawing a picture, riding a bicycle, playing a sport, or nearly anything else, it took time and effort to learn. That's what skills in the No-Mans Land game system represent -- abilities that require rigorous training and practice to master. The list of game skills is not exhaustive (you'll notice that there is no skill for Ice Skating, nor is there one for Ventriloquism). But it is tailored to the game setting and probably provides an option for everything the story requires. How Skills Work Each skill has its own description of what it does, when to use, and how it works. See the individual skill descriptions for details. Skill Ranks Your relative mastery of a skill is measured by its rank. There are six ranks: * Untrained * Trained * Practiced * Expert * Master * Elite You spend experience points to purchase training in a skill, or to upgrade it to the next rank. Skills and Attributes Every skill has one or two attributes associated with it. If it has two attributes, choose the better attribute. Attributes improve the results of skill rolls, and also reduce the experience point cost for learning new skills or upgrading existing ones. Skill Rolls The majority of the dice you'll be rolling in No-Mans Land will be skill rolls. For nearly any action you undertake, you'll be rolling a skill. The formula for the roll is as follows: ::skill dice + ({bonus dice} - (penalty dice)) + attribute value Skill Dice The dice you use to make a skill roll depends on your rank with that skill. These are the dice you roll: * Untrained: Roll 3d4 * Trained: Roll 3d6 * Practiced: Roll 3d8 * Expert: Roll 3d10 * Master: Roll 3d12 * Elite: Roll 3d20 Bonus or Penalty Dice Under some conditions you may get one or more bonuses and/or one or more penalties to your skill roll. These are the result of favorable or adverse circumstances specific to your skill roll, such as poor lighting, poor footing, enhanced equipment, good teamwork, and so on. *Bonus dice are special dice that add to your skill roll. Add 1d6 for each bonus, and add their value to the total skill roll. *Penalty dice are special dice that subtract from your skill roll. Add 1d6 for each penalty, and after rolling subtract the sum of your penalty dice from the total roll. *Bonus and penalty dice balance each other out. If you have both one or more bonuses and one or more penalty, determine the total number of dice based on the difference between each. *If the number of bonuses and penalties are exactly equal, no bonus dice or penalty dice enter play. For more about skill rolls and bonus or penalty dice, including examples, see the Skill Rolls article. Sub-Skills Skills and Equipment Training Training and Upgrading Skills List of Skills This is the complete list of skills, organized by type. Included with each skill is its associated attribute. Click on each for a full description. Applied Skills These 'material' skills apply to working with or on items and equipment. * Computers, Intellect. This skill includes everything you need to work with computers. See sub-skills for more details. ** Computer Operation, Intellect. Use this skill to operate a robot remotely, use a sensor system, connect two dissimilar networks, and other uses for computer programs and systems. ** Computer Security, Intellect. Use Computer Security to hack into a locked network, break the encryption on sealed files, prevent hostile intrusion in your own systems, and other operations relating to computer security. ** Programming, Intellect. Use this skill to program new robot functions, to create helper programs to aid you, modify existing programs, and other programming tasks. * Construction, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to build structures, salvage building materials, determine the best way to quickly demolish a wall, and other tasks relating to buildings and other structures. * Disguise, Wits. Use this skill to fashion a convincing disguise the fool others into thinking you're someone else. * Drive, Focus. Use this skill to drive bikes, cars, trucks, tanks, and boats, perform maneuvers, and maintain control of your vehicle. * Electronics, Intellect. Use this skill to repair, modify, upgrade, salvage, and construct electronic hardware. * Engineering, Intellect. Use this skill to reverse engineer or design entirely new weapons, vehicles, and other complex machines. * Explosives, Focus or Intellect. Use this skill to plant and defuse explosives safely. * Handicrafts, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to create, repair, and salvage simple items. If you can't do it with Construction, Electronics, or Mechanics, and the task is simple enough, you might be able to do it with Handicrafts. * Lockpicking, Focus. Use this skill to open locks both mechanical and electronic. * Mechanics, Intellect. Use this skill to repair, modify, upgrade, salvage, and construct machines. * Medicine, Intellect. Use this skill to diagnose conditions and offer effective medical care for diseases and poisons. Can also be used for forensics, pathology, and obstetrics, in a pinch. * Pilot, Focus. Use this skill to pilot all manner of flying machines and maintain control. * Surgery, Focus. Use this skill to remove shrapnel, amputate limbs, transplant organs, install cybernetic implants, and perform other major surgeries. * Visual Arts, Focus or Wits. Use this skill to create beautiful works of art in pottery, paint, charcoal, and other visual media. Martial Skills These skills apply to combat, including both attack and defense. * Block, Reflexes. Use this skill to deflect attacks with something held in your hands, or using your hands alone. You can only block melee attacks. * Dodge, Reflexes. Use this skill to avoid attacks by quick evasion. You can only dodge melee attacks. * Grappling, Strength. Use this skill to pin an opponent, rendering him harmless, and to avoid the same happening to you. ** Holds, Strength or Focus. Use this skill to hold someone immobile or to subdue them into unconsciousness. ** Locks, Strength or Focus. Use this skill to grapple with the intent to cause pain or break bones. ** Throws, Strength or Dexterity. Use this skill to toss someone to the ground, possibly causing them bodily harm, or to give you an opening to escape. * Gunnery, Focus or Intellect. Use this skill to aim and fire large ranged weapons that are unlike handheld weapons, including missile launchers, mortars, laser batteries, artillery, naval cannons, and vehicle weapons (other than machine guns). * Marksmanship, Dexterity. Use this skill to attack using a handheld ranged weapon such as a bow, pistol, or rifle. ** Aimed Shot, Focus. Use this skill to make careful, precise ranged attacks. ** Snap Shot, Dexterity. Use this skill to make fast or reactive ranged attacks. ** Suppression Fire, Focus. Use this skill to effectively suppress an area, forcing targets to keep their heads down, or subjecting them to an attack. * Melee Strike, Strength. Use this skill to attack someone using a close combat weapon or using your body. ** Fast Strike, Strength or Dexterity. Use this skill to attack someone quickly, overwhelming their defenses, but dealing less damage. ** Hard Strike, Strength. Use this skill to attack with your back and cause grievous body harm. ** Precise Strike, Strength or Focus. Use this skill to attack precise points on your opponent's body. * Technique, Focus. Use this skill to overcome superior reach or weaponry in melee combat by executing cunning tactics and surprising moves, and to prevent the same from happening to you. ** Counterattack, Dexterity or Focus. Use this skill to respond to a blocked attack with an attack of your own. ** Feint, Focus or Wits. Use this skill to trick your opponent into temporarily exposing himself to your attacks. ** Maneuver, Dexterity or Wits. Use this skill to perform risky but potentially fruitful combat maneuvers, such as attempts to disarm your opponent, as well as battlefield stunts and feats of daring. Mental Skills These are skills of comprehension, knowledge, education, and mental strength. * Concentration, Focus. Use this skill pick a lock during a firefight, to defuse a bomb while the timer is ticking, and to otherwise continue on a task despite distractions and hardship. * Discipline, Willpower. Use this task to maintain a steady head in combat, keeping your morale up and resisting attempts to intimidate you. * Formal Sciences, Intellect. These are areas of science relating to computers, mathematics, and systems. ** Computer Science, Intellect. Artificial intelligence, data structures, algorithms, information systems, quantum computing, and other areas of computer science. ** Mathematics, Intellect. Calculus, geometry, probability, number theory, fractal structures, cryptography, and other areas of mathematics. ** Systems Science, Intellect. Chaos theory, cybernetics theory, systems dynamics, control theory, and other areas of systems science. * Humanities, Intellect. These are areas of science relating to human history, culture, and creativity. ** History, Intellect. World history, modern history, and the histories of various regions. ** Linguistics, Intellect. The study of languages and their development, including phonetics, semantics, and semiotics. ** Literature, Intellect. The study of human literature from different cultures, in different languages, or from different time periods. ** Performing Arts, Intellect. The study of theater, dance, film, and music, including composition and conducting. ** Philosophy, Intellect. The study of human philosophy throughout the ages, including logic, ethics, and metaphysics. ** Religion, Intellect. The study of world religions, their mythologies, their histories, and their influence. ** Visual Arts, Intellect. Art history and the study of art from around the world, as well as different media. * Natural Sciences, Intellect. Sciences relating to the natural physical universe, including living creatures. ** Biology, Intellect. Anatomy, biochemistry, ecology, genetics, molecular biology, neuroscience, taxonomy, zoology, and other areas of life sciences. ** Chemistry, Intellect. Materials science, quantum chemistry, organic chemistry, theoretical chemistry, and other areas of chemistry science. ** Earth Science, Intellect. Environmental science, geology, hydrology, meteorology, oceanography, planetary geology, and other earth sciences. ** Physics, Intellect. Molecular physics, optical physics, biophysics, electromagnetism, fluid dynamics, nuclear physics, Newtonian physics, quantum physics, thermodynamics, and other areas of physics. ** Space Science, Intellect. Astronomy, astrophysics, cosmology, and other areas of space science. * Resolve, Willpower. Use Resolve to temporarily ignore the effects of ongoing pain, physical damage, and deprivation. Also the key skill in resisting attacks on your Psyche. * Social Sciences, Intellect. Sciences relating to the study of how humans behave and interact. ** Anthropology, Intellect. Population genetics, anthropological linguistics, ethnography, folklore and mythology, and other areas of anthropology. ** Archaeology, Intellect. The study of lost civilizations and peoples -- an increasingly useful area of study in the time after the End. ** Economics, Intellect. Behavioral economics, energy economics, environmental economics, game theory, industrial economics, macroeconomics, and other studies relating to economics. ** Geography, Intellect. Cultural geography, historical geography, population geography, urban geography, climatology, and other areas relating to geography. ** Political Science, Intellect. Comparative politics, international relations, peace and conflict studies, policy studies, political history, public administration, and other political sciences. ** Psychology, Intellect. Behavioral science, clinical psychology, cognitive science, forensic psychology, psychoanalysis, and other areas of psychology. ** Sociology, Intellect. Collective behavior, conflict theory, environmental sociology, human ecology, social theory, sexology, social policy, sociocybernetics, and other social sciences. * Strategy, Intellect. Use this skill to plan long-term projects or campaigns, and to determine the strategies of someone else. * Tactics, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to create short-term, detailed plans, and to figure out the tactics of someone else. Physical Skills These are skills of agility, athletics, and dexterity. * Acrobatics, Dexterity. Use this skill to balance, jump, tumble, or in otherwise exercise your nimbleness. ** Balance, Dexterity. Use this skill to keep your balance on narrow, slippery, or unstable surfaces. ** Jump, Strength or Dexterity. Use this skill to jump long distances or to jump high off the ground. ** Tumble, Dexterity. Use this skill to tumble to avoid attacks, to lessen the danger of long falls, or just to show off. * Climb, Strength or Dexterity. Use this skill to scale walls, climb a rope, hoist yourself up from a ledge, and climb in other ways. * Run, Strength. Use this skill to sprint quickly over short distances. * Sleight of Hand, Dexterity. Use this skill to perform dexterous magic tricks, palm small objects, or drop something into someone's drink unnoticed. * Stamina, Vitality. Use this skill to keep going despite exhaustion, to swim or run over long distances, to hold your breath, to carry heavy loads for long distances, and other acts of physical endurance. * Stealth, Dexterity. Use this skill to sneak and hide using darkness, physical concealment, or silence. * Swim, Strength. Use this skill to move through deep water or to keep from being swept away by a strong current. * Toughness, Vitality. Use this skill to keep from getting knocked down, to resist getting stunned or nauseated, to hold onto an item despite pain, and other acts of physical toughness. * Throw, Strength. Use this skill to accurately throw things like rocks, baseballs, javelins, and grenades. Sensory Skills These skills are all about observing your environment. * Examine, Focus. Use this skill to examine objects, people, and locations for small details. * Listen, Perception. Use this skill to notice sounds or to determine their direction. * Search, Focus. Use this skill to search an area for useful or hidden things. * Spot, Perception. Use this skill to notice things by sight reactively. Social Skills These skills focus on influencing people through social interaction or artistic performance. * Acting, Wits or Charisma. Use this skill to put on a play or to mimic someone else. * Charm, Charisma. Use this skill to improve someone's attitude using friendliness. * Composure, Willpower. Use this skill to resist attempts to influence you directly from skills such as Charm, Intimidation, Presence, and Taunt. * Dance, Dexterity or Charisma. Use this skill to dance artistically, elegantly, charmingly, or seductively. * Debate, Intellect. Use this skill to persuade someone using logic. * Deception, Wits. Use this skill to misdirect, bluff, and lie convincingly. * Insight, Perception or Wits. Use this skill to determine someone's motives, detect hidden influence, see through disguises and mimicry, and tell if someone is lying. * Intimidation, Wits or Charisma. Use this skill to threaten someone into doing what you want. * Musical Instrument, Focus or Charisma. Use this skill to create beautiful music, raising Morale. * Negotiation, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to bargain, haggle, and mediate disputes. * Presence, Charisma. Use this skill to project your Charisma and skills such as Charm, Intimidation, and Taunt purely through body language, facial expression, and tone of voice; useful during combat and a key skill for commanders. Presence is not overt -- the target must use Insight to realize they're being influenced. * Speech, Charisma. Use this skill to put on a stirring speech or recite a poem beautifully. * Taunt, Wits or Charisma. Use this skill to goad someone into action through insults. * Teaching, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to show someone else how to do something, or to aid in training the skills and Edges of others. Survival Skills These are skills necessary for surviving in the outdoors. * Animal Tending, Wits. Use this skill to raise, care for, and handle animals. * Fieldcraft, Wits. This skill covers knowledge relating to finding food, avoiding danger, building shelter, and other knowledge key for surviving in the wild. ** Camouflage, Wits. Use this skill to hide yourself, someone else, or an object by blending in with a natural background. ** Knots, Dexterity or Focus. Use this skill to tie and untie knots of all sorts. ** Traps, Perception or Wits. Use this skill to set, detect, and disarm simple mechanical traps. * First Aid, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to bandage wounds, bind broken bones, treat frostbite, and similar tasks. * Navigation, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to find your way by the stars alone, a compass and a good map, by astrolabe, or by GPS. * Riding, Focus. Use this skill to control riding animals. * Tracking, Focus or Wits. Use this skill to track creatures in natural environments over distances. Category:No-Mans Land Wiki Category:System Category:Character Systems